


parabellum

by Kandai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Captivity, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi était peut-être préparé à la guerre mais certainement pas aux regrets du Comte Dooku.
Relationships: Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	parabellum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Disney.
> 
>  **Note** : /revient dans le fandom huit ans plus tard avec un Starbucks. Hey, salut. On va faire genre il y a une cohérence dans ma fic-o-graphie quelque part ou sinon j'vais devenir dingue. Restez chez vous si vous pouvez et lavez-vous les mains. Bonne lecture.

S’il y avait une leçon qu’Obi-Wan Kenobi avait maintes fois reçue durant ses années de dévouement au service de l’Ordre Jedi, c’était que l’ennui était l’ennemi principal des captifs.

C’était peut-être cynique de sa part de penser ainsi mais au moins, un prisonnier torturé avait le refuge de la douleur pour s’occuper le corps et l’esprit. Un prisonnier intouché mais laissé à son sort, condamné à pourrir dans une cellule jusqu’à ce que son geôlier en décidât autrement, avait une espérance de vie douloureusement longue avant que la faim ou la soif n’emportât les dernières bribes de raison. En l’absence de gardes ou de compagnons de cellule pour l’écouter s’époumoner, seule la perspective de l’attente se présentait à lui et cette dernière n’était pas prometteuse.

Comme un rappel malvenu, les chiffres défilèrent dans sa tête : le corps humain pouvait survivre trois rotations standards sans boire – un peu plus pour certaines sous-espèces humanoïdes. Autant d’heures, de minutes passées dans le silence capitonné d’une cellule, coincé avec pour seule compagnie sa colère, ses doutes, ses regrets les plus intimes et aucun moyen de les exorciser.

Oh, le Jedi n’était pas resté sans rien faire, bien sûr. Il avait tenté de se libérer du champ magnétique qui l’entravait, avait pesé de toutes ses forces sur ses chevilles et ses poignets jusqu’à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable, avait tenté de faire appel à la Force malgré les agents neutralisants qui tapissaient ses liens – sans le moindre succès jusqu’ici. Tout ce qu’il avait gagné ce faisant se résumait à un chapelet de bleus, une entorse nerveuse à la cheville et une migraine carabinée, en plus des blessures résiduelles de son arrestation. Une bien piètre performance pour quelqu’un qui prétendait au titre de Maître Jedi, en somme. En son for intérieur, Obi-Wan était persuadé que Dooku se gaussait en l’observant se dépêtrer comme un insecte tombé dans une jarre de miel.

Force ! Cela lui en coûtait de l’admettre mais il aurait préféré que son ennemi l’eût achevé sitôt son interrogatoire terminé. Cela lui aurait épargné la mort lente et humiliante qui lui était probablement réservée – pour le plus grand bonheur du clan séparatiste et du gouvernement de cette fichue planète, il en était sûr.

Il n’était pas familier avec les coutumes des Géonosiens en matière de justice mais pas besoin d’être connecté à la Force pour deviner qu’elles ne laissaient présager rien de bon pour un agent de la République qui s’était rendu coupable de violation de propriété privée, d’espionnage et de trahison. Obi-Wan renifla de dédain en repensant aux charges qui étaient retenues contre lui avant de tenter de libérer son bras gauche, toujours sans succès.

Lui, un traître…

Comme si Dooku ne les avait pas trahis le premier !

L’amertume qui s’était logée dans sa gorge depuis la découverte du complot séparatiste persistait, à sa grande frustration. Le Jedi était parfaitement conscient que la défection du comte de Serenno dépassait la simple vendetta idéologique et pourtant, son ego ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être piqué au vif, comme s’il avait été personnellement insulté par les agissements de son ancien Grand Maître. Ils n’étaient peut-être que des étrangers l’un pour l’autre mais l’idée que Dooku ait pu fouler au pied les enseignements que Qui-Gon Jinn lui avait transmis sans montrer une once de regret suffisait à réveiller en Obi-Wan une colère qu’il pensait depuis longtemps endormie.

La même colère qui l’avait saisie lorsque son Maître l’avait à moitié répudié devant le Conseil entier, au milieu de la débâcle du blocus de Naboo. La même colère qui avait coloré son chagrin lorsqu’il avait dû allumer seul le bûcher funéraire de Qui-Gon, sans son lignage pour le soutenir dans ce qui avait été une épreuve difficile. La même colère qui le prenait de temps en temps aux tripes, au détour d’une remarque désobligeante de son Padawan ou d’un regard un peu trop appuyé de Yoda.

Le Maître Jedi poussa un soupir de frustration et fit le vide dans sa tête.

Sa colère ne l’amènerait nulle part. Il savait d’où elle provenait et pourquoi les blessures qu’il avait toujours négligé de traiter étaient si promptes à ressurgir dans ses moments de faiblesse. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de moment suspendu dans le temps, maintenu en vie uniquement par le chaos d’émotions qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête : le souvenir d’un long couloir criblé de boucliers écarlates, d’un puits au centre d’un cercle, d’une double lame aussi rouge que le sang qui avait coulé ce jour-là lui sauta immédiatement à l’esprit pareil à une cicatrice encore vaguement douloureuse.

Obi-Wan chassa la vision de sa tête, ennuyé. Il avait grandi depuis son duel avec le Sith sur Naboo. Il avait affronté ses peurs les plus sombres, ses désirs les plus noirs et en était ressorti vivant. La victoire qu’il avait arrachée au cœur du générateur de Theed lui avait laissé penser – non sans une pointe d’arrogance – que ses accomplissements étaient un testament exemple de son allégeance à l’Ordre Jedi, à la voie que son propre Maître avait arpentée.

Le jeune homme s’en était remis à la Force ce jour-là et elle l’avait jugé digne. Digne de vaincre son ennemi, digne de porter les enseignements de son Maître avec la grâce et la droiture qui incombait à un chevalier.

A un _Maître_.

_N’en soyez pas si sûr…_

Alors pourquoi les paroles assurées de Dooku avaient-elles suffi à l’ébranler si aisément ?

La vulnérabilité dont le Comte avait fait preuve en évoquant la mort de Qui-Gon l’avait troublé. Il connaissait peu de choses de l’homme qui aurait dû être son Grand Maître et s’il se fiait aux rares anecdotes que son défunt mentor avait partagées avec lui, leur relation n’avait pas été chaleureuse. La distance qu’il avait maintenue avec Qui-Gon durant les années d’apprentissage d’Obi-Wan, son absence lors des funérailles de son ancien apprenti – tout laissait à penser que les deux hommes n’étaient pas restés en bons termes, que la cordialité qui avait coloré leurs échanges n’était rien de plus qu’une façade.

Et pourtant, il n’avait pas imaginé les regrets qui avaient transpiré de la voix du chef des Séparatistes lorsque ce dernier avait mentionné son élève. Même privé de sa connexion à la Force et entravé dans un champ magnétique, Obi-Wan avait pu sentir le goût âcre du chagrin peser sur sa langue. La peine de son geôlier n’avait pas été feinte.

Le reste de son discours, en revanche…

Le Jedi secoua la tête, désireux de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Dooku avait lui-même déclaré être son ennemi à présent, un traître aux valeurs de l’Ordre et de la République ; il était même allé jusqu’à lui avouer à demi-mots qu’il ne plaiderait pas en faveur d’Obi-Wan lorsque sa sentence serait enfin prononcée… Qu’il ait été sincère dans son désir que son prisonnier le rejoigne ne changeait rien au sort qui l’attendait – au contraire même, le refus du Jedi avait sans aucun doute signé son prochain arrêt de mort.

Celui-ci poussa un nouveau grognement mécontent. Cela faisait longtemps que la perspective de mourir ne l’effrayait plus mais l’idée d’être exécuté en public pour satisfaire la soif de sang d’une race aussi belliqueuse que primitive l’emplissait de dépit. Quand on avait dédié sa vie à défendre la paix et la justice, il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement inélégant à finir ses jours comme le dernier des criminels.

Enfin… rien ne servait de capituler avant d’être effectivement mis face au fait accompli. Après tout, il s’était tiré de pires situations que celle-ci et sa sentence était loin d’être déjà prononcée, sans oublier le message qu’il avait demandé de transmettre au Conseil Jedi… Obi-Wan était peut-être prisonnier, privé de sa connexion à la Force mais il n’avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

Ses instincts lui criaient que rien n’était encore définitivement joué.

Comme pour le narguer, le bruissement familier d’une porte coulissant se fit entendre et la silhouette du Comte Dooku se découpa à nouveau dans l’embrasure. Obi-Wan pesta intérieurement contre son intuition malvenue : la présence du chef du clan Séparatiste dans sa cellule ne pouvait signifier que deux choses et il doutait que Dooku soit tenté de rejouer son plaidoyer en faveur de l’ennemi. Affublé de son meilleur sourire sarcastique, le prisonnier siffla en direction de son geôlier :

— De retour ? Et moi qui m’attendait à être traîné à l’échafaud par vos laquais… C’est trop d’honneur de votre part, vraiment.

L’ancien Jedi ignora superbement le tacle verbal et s’avança vers lui, la mine grave. Une légère pression sur une télécommande discrète stoppa la rotation du champ énergétique qui retenait Obi-Wan immobile tandis que Dooku se plaçait face à lui, étrangement sombre. Le chevalier se tendit, envahi par une inquiétude soudaine. Quoi qu’il ait pu se produire durant les dernières heures, ce qu’il pouvait lire sur l’expression du Séparatiste ne présageait rien de bon.

— Les Géonosiens ont finalement rendu leur jugement, énonça ce dernier d’un ton délibérément neutre. Vous serez exécuté lorsque le soleil atteindra le zénith, au milieu de l’arène de Petranaki.

Le Jedi renifla, guère étonné par le verdict des Géonosiens. Il était coupable des crimes dont on l’avait accusé, après tout, même s’il avait agi pour le bien de la République et après le refus qu’il avait essuyé lors de leur précédente entrevue, Dooku n’avait certainement pas plaidé sa cause auprès de ses conspirateurs. Non, quelque chose perturbait le Comte au-delà de sa condamnation – et Obi-Wan n’était pas certain de vouloir l’entendre.

— Il y a autre chose, n’est-ce pas ?

La commissure des lèvres du Jedi déchu se haussa d’un millimètre.

— Même entravé et privé de la Force, vous parvenez à le sentir. Vos aptitudes sont réellement remarquables, Obi-Wan.

— Et vous ne répondez pas à la question, nota le Chevalier, peu disposé à se laisser berner par les compliments de son ancien Grand-Maître.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un long moment.

— Il y a quelques heures, les droïdes de sécurité ont intercepté un jeune Jedi pénétrant dans l’enceinte de la fabrique en compagnie de la jeune sénatrice de Naboo. Je suppose que c’est avec eux que vous communiquiez lorsque nos gardes vous ont appréhendés. Si vous attendiez le moindre secours de leur part, je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu’il ne viendra pas.

Le maître ferma les yeux pendant une brève seconde, dépité mais incapable d’être totalement surpris par ce revirement de situation. Le cœur tendre et le tempérament volatile de son Padawan l’emportaient bien trop souvent sur son bon sens, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le précipiter au-devant du moindre péril sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences. Obi-Wan se retint de pester contre le manque de jugeotte de son Padawan devant son ennemi. Sur bien des points, Anakin était un meilleur Jedi que mais il manquait encore cruellement de maturité pour atteindre pleinement son potentiel.

— Les Géonosiens ont jugé de leur cas en même temps que le vôtre. Il a été décidé que vous partageriez le même sort, continua Dooku, indifférent au tourment qui agitait son captif.

Obi-Wan se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Le Comte ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par le sort réservé à son arrière Grand-Padawan et pourtant… Ce trouble qui avait perturbé le visage noble du renégat, il ne l’avait pas imaginé, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose que plaider leur clémence serait une perte de temps ? tenta le Négociateur, davantage piqué par la curiosité que convaincu de pouvoir sauver son élève et sa jeune protégée de la mort.

— Ce serait mal connaître les Géonosiens, mon jeune Jedi, répondit Dooku en haussant les épaules. Et en plus de cela, il faudrait convaincre le vice-roi de la Fédération du commerce de renoncer à sa vendetta personnelle contre Amidala.

Autrement dit, autant atteindre qu’il neige sur Mustafar… Il fallait s’y attendre mais tout de même, quelle peste. Le prisonnier laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

— Et Anakin ?

Pour toute réponse, le chef des Séparatistes esquissa un sourire méprisant, presque cruel.

— Vous demanderiez grâce pour la vie de votre Padawan ? Au détriment de votre dignité ?

— Pas vous ? rétorqua Obi-Wan, piqué au vif par l’amertume du Jedi déchu.

La mine de ce dernier s’affaissa brusquement, ses traits altiers se déliant pour laisser place à une mélancolie sans nom. Sans un mot, le Comte avança sa main vers le visage de son captif, frôlant sa pommette du bout des doigts avant de caresser sa joue du revers des phalanges. Surpris par la tendresse qui émanait du geste, le Chevalier resta coi.

L’anxiété qui lui tordait les entrailles s’était inexplicablement muée en angoisse.

— Cela n’a plus d’importance, désormais, murmura Dooku.

Un bref mouvement du poignet et le champ énergétique qui le maintenait surélevé se dissipa, laissant Obi-Wan basculer vers l’avant. Avant qu’il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit la Force répondre à l’appel du Séparatiste l’enserrer comme un étau, empêchant sa chute et l’immobilisant devant celui-ci. Il tenta brièvement de résister mais les agents suppressifs avaient efficacement brouillé ses sens de Jedi instables, le rendant aussi impuissant qu’un nourrisson.

— Allons, allons, pas de vilaines manières, murmura Dooku d’une voix curieusement affectée, baignée dans une indulgence toute paternelle, alors qu’il lui glissait une nouvelle paire de menottes aux poignets. Plus encore que la froide indifférence ou le dédain cruel auquel il avait fait face précédemment, ce fut ce semblant de douceur qui attisa la colère d’Obi-Wan.

— Inutile de prendre ce ton. Je ne suis pas un enfant cherchant à être rassuré, Comte.

Un voile tomba sur le regard de Dooku.

— J’en ai conscience.

Obi-Wan battit des paupières, désarçonné par l’émotion qu’il pouvait lire sur l’expression de son geôlier. La main qui avait caressé son visage plus tôt revint à la charge, encerclant son menton et inclinant légèrement sa tête vers le haut, comme pour mieux l’examiner à la lumière jaunie de la cellule. Il eut soudain la désagréable sensation que toutes ses pensées étaient méticuleusement examinées, décortiquées une par une par un œil aussi sévère qu’expérimenté – ses angoisses, ses doutes, ses croyances… les fondations mêmes de son être exposées, mises à nu pour satisfaire il ne savait quel test. Sa gorge trembla, comprimée par le poids de son appréhension. A quoi Dooku était-il en train de jouer ?

Le pouce du Comte se posa contre sa bouche, coupant court à toute réflexion.

Pendant une longue minute, personne ne bougea.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? souffla finalement le Jedi, sa gorge pulsant sous le poids d’une horreur grandissante.

Dooku se contenta d’un sourire fugace, presque indulgent. Son pouce se pressa contre les lèvres d’Obi-Wan, les écartant doucement pour se frayer un chemin entre ses dents. Pris au dépourvu par leur proximité soudaine, ce dernier sentit le doigt lui peser sur la langue, insistant, presque désagréable et pendant un instant, il se vit à genoux sur le sol de sa cellule, les mains du Comte agrippant ses cheveux tandis que celui-ci plongeait son érection dans sa bouche.

Un battement de cil et l’image qui avait fait irruption dans son esprit disparut aussitôt qu’elle était venue, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une empreinte volatile.

Indélébile.

Le sang du captif se figea dans ses veines.

— Êtes-vous naïf à ce point ? murmura son geôlier, le regard vorace.

Obi-Wan déglutit. Son cœur bourdonnait contre ses tempes. Brusquement, le manque d’implication de Dooku durant ses années d’apprentissage – des années même avant la défection du Jedi renégat – prenait un tout autre sens, bien plus tendancieux et pervers que le simple désintérêt. Lorsque la question avait effleuré son esprit, Obi-Wan avait toujours imaginé que l’absence de son Grand-Maître dans sa vie était due aux relations tendues entre ce dernier et Qui-Gon ; pas un instant, il n’avait imaginé être la cause directe de cet éloignement.

Ou être l’objet du désir qu’il voyait brûler dans les yeux perçants.

Était-il naïf à ce point ? _Il semblerait, oui._

Le Chevalier Jedi se fustigea intérieurement, les joues enflammées par une étrange honte. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait victime des avances d’un adversaire politique et d’ordinaire, il aurait dû en jouer, déployer les tactiques diplomatiques qu’il avait passé des années à perfectionner dans les alcôves du Sénat et dans les antichambres des palais mais par la Force ! C’était quelque chose que d’user de son charme pour délier la langue d’un Sénateur corrompu, c’en était une autre quand l’ennemi politique en question était un ancien Jedi – son propre Grand-Maître, de surcroît !

Depuis combien de temps le Comte couvait-il cette passion ? Des jours, des semaines ? Des années peut-être ? Avec un sentiment d’horreur grandissante, Obi-Wan se demanda jusqu’à quel point la fracture entre son Qui-Gon et son ancien mentor incombait à leurs différends personnels. L’idée même d’avoir attiré les attentions de son Grand-Maître alors qu’il était encore adolescent le révulsait mais une part de lui-même – la même lui murmurait de temps à autre qu’il était celui qui aurait dû trouver la mort sur Naboo – le poussa à poser la question :

— Qui-Gon était-il au courant ?

Dooku fronça les sourcils, son visage altier s’assombrissant davantage en devinant le sous-entendu glissé dans la question. Obi-Wan déglutit mais soutint son regard noir. Il voulait – non, il devait savoir quand…

— J’en doute, répondit enfin son vis-à-vis, son pouce jouant toujours avec la commissure des lèvres de son captif. Il est mort peu de temps après que j’en ai pris conscience.

Obi-Wan battit des paupières, surpris par l’honnêteté brute qu’il pouvait lire dans la voix du Comte. Loin de le rassurer, cette réponse ne fit qu’alimenter son malaise grandissant. Il y avait autre chose au-delà de l’attirance lubrique que Dooku manifestait à son égard mais le Jedi était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus ; cet angle mort dans sa vision le troublait plus qu’il n’aurait aimé l’admettre. Qu’est-ce que le Séparatiste cherchait à gagner en lui avouant ce secret qu’il gardait depuis plus de dix ans ? Pensait-il le convaincre de le rejoindre de cette manière ? A moins que cela ne soit un moyen d’apaiser sa conscience, une façon de racheter sa désertion…

Ecœuré par cette perspective, le prisonnier détourna brusquement la tête, tentant par la même occasion d’échapper aux doigts qui lui enserraient le visage. Le souffle de son geôlier se pressa contre sa peau tandis que sa voix se fit plus basse encore, caressante – presque séductrice.

— Quel dommage que vous trouviez l’idée de me rejoindre si révoltante… Je ne suis pas disposé à vous faire du mal, Obi-Wan, bien au contraire.

Le Jedi ne put retenir un ricanement effaré.

— Et moi qui pensais que vous veniez de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Un souffle chaud glissa sur sa gorge, accompagné d’un son de gorge amusé. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à trouver cette conversation aussi consternante que stérile.

— Rien n’est immuable, pas même la volonté du clan Séparatiste. Il est encore temps de changer d’avis, mon jeune Jedi.

— Je vous renvoie la pareille, rétorqua Obi-Wan, soudainement irrité par la nonchalance de son interlocuteur. Vous pouvez toujours choisir de vous amender, de faire part de vos doutes et découvertes au Conseil. Vous étiez un de nos plus éminents membres, il n’y a pas si longtemps. Les Jedi vous écouteront.

Ses joues commençaient à rougir sous l’effet de la colère ou de la honte, il n’aurait su dire. Le Comte était trop proche, son corps solide à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, ses lèvres presque posées contre la commissure de sa bouche – un rapprochement que le Jedi n’avait pas escompté, naïvement convaincu que Dooku se considérait lui-même au-delà de toute molestation. Une erreur de jugement de sa part, assurément, mais qui ne manquait pas de l’alarmer. Jusqu’où Dooku pensait-il aller ? Les attouchements étaient une chose mais tout de même, il n’allait pas oser… ?

Comme pour couper court à ses appréhensions, les doigts de son geôlier revinrent enserrer son menton et inclinèrent son visage vers le haut. La bouche qui le frôlait jusqu’ici se posa franchement sur ses lèvres tandis qu’une langue se fraya un chemin entre ces dernières, impérieuse et exigeante. Trop choqué par l’audace de son assaillant, Obi-Wan se força à rester immobile, obligeant son corps à se détendre au lieu de repousser la bouche qui capturait la sienne. Les lignes familière du Code dansèrent devant ses yeux aveugles.

_Il n’y a pas d’émotion mais la paix. Il n’y a pas d’ignorance mais la connaissance…_

Ni émotion, ni chaos, ni ignorance, ni passion.

Par-dessus tout, il y avait la Force.

Le Comte le libéra après quelques secondes interminables. Dans ses yeux sombres, Obi-Wan pouvait y lire une mer de regrets plus vaste que les océans de Kamino et il se demanda, vaguement morbide, si le baiser qu’ils venaient d’échanger en faisait partie.

— Je partageais le même idéalisme que vous, autrefois, et regardez où il m’a mené, murmura Dooku et sa voix était empreinte d’un chagrin presque palpable qui glaça son prisonnier jusqu’au sang, plus encore que le baiser forcé. J’aurais aimé pouvoir vous en convaincre… Mais il est trop tard…

— Je ne vous crois pas ! pressa Obi-Wan, ses instincts lui hurlant de ravaler son dégoût et d’écouter ce que le Séparatiste avait à lui dire. Vous êtes encore vivant, vous n’avez pas encore déclaré la guerre ou même blessé des civils… Si réellement vous pensez au bien-fondé de votre vision, alors il est encore temps de procéder aux négociations… J’irais plaider le Conseil en votre faveur moi-même, s’il le faut !

— Vraiment ? Le sourire du Séparatiste était redevenu torve, dépourvu de la sincérité qu’Obi-Wan avait perçue quelques minutes auparavant. Vous défendriez devant la République un homme qui vient de vous embrasser de force ?

Le Jedi se mordit la langue avec violence. Pendant un instant, il jura qu’il n’avait jamais haï quelqu’un plus fort que le Comte Dooku – plus encore que Xanatos, que Bruck Chun, que le Sith qui avait tué son Maître -et cette idée même le révulsa. L’objet de sa rage dut s’en apercevoir car il redevint sombre, presque mélancolique, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de son captif, comme la parodie cruelle d’une caresse intime.

— Tant de grandeur d’âme en vous, Obi-Wan Kenobi. J’aurais dû me douter que vous ne seriez pas si aisément corrompu. Si j’en avais eu la force, je vous aurais emmené avec moi lorsque j’ai quitté l’Ordre. Nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses, vous et moi.

Il y eut un silence après lequel le Comte rajouta, toujours aussi grave :

— Mais j’ai peur que le temps ne nous soit compté… et encore plus le vôtre que le mien.

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux. Un violent sentiment d’impuissance lui brûlait le palais – à moins qu’il ne s’agisse du sang qui avait perlé de sa morsure à la langue. Il se laissa guider par les mains puissantes de Dooku qui le guida hors de sa cellule avec une précaution qu’on garderait d’ordinaire pour les objets fragiles. Un régiment de gardes Géonosiens les attendait en trépignant, leurs mines patibulaires et leurs armes à la main, manifestement pressés de jeter leur prisonnier dans l’arène sacrificielle. Visiblement, l’heure était déjà bien avancée.

Le Jedi jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction du chef Séparatiste, de nouveau drapé dans l’aura sévère qui le caractérisait. Toute l’animosité qu’il avait ressentie pour lui s’était dissipée pour faire place à une profonde tristesse. Peut-être que dans un univers plus doux, ils auraient pu être Grand-Maître et Grand-Padawan et fouler ensemble le sol du Temple Jedi, au fur et à mesure que leur Lignée s’agrandissait. Peut-être que dans une réalité moins cruelle, Yoda, Qui-Gon et Anakin les auraient accompagnés.

Peut-être que dans une meilleure vie, il aurait répondu au baiser que Dooku venait de lui dérober.

Obi-Wan chassa ces pensées d’un mouvement de tête avant de détourner le regard, la tête hausse. Il connaissait le chant traître des « et si » et des remords – quoi qu’il ait pu faire par le passé, ces regrets-là ne le mèneraient plus nulle part à présent.

Excepté à la ruine.


End file.
